hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Etihad Airways FIeet (Hitman)
Tropical cyclones and subtropical cyclones are named by the World Meteorological Organization WMO and in this case also by the Video Game Meteorological Association (VGMA). These naming list is to help people keep track of the storms and to prevent confusion. In this case when a storm reaches tropical storm force winds (33 knots / 66 km/h / 38 MPH) it is assigned a name. History The VGMA has been pondering over if they were going to name storms or not. The 2017 Section 1 Hurricane Season was really disastrous with many hurricanes (8, 9, and 13) producing major damage. People were confused on the fact that Hurricane Fourteen back in 2016 and other storms named like that in previous years. So in December of 2017, the WHO and VGMA decided to name storms by popular demand.Some of the names are from the Weather Channel and other articles in this wiki. In November of 2018, the VGMA started the process of naming typhoons in the Atari Ocean. That process with start in 2019. In Xbox Basin, tropical cyclones were given names in 2019. This was a last minute decision as Cyclonic Storm Apricot formed a week later. The Moto, Apple, Galaxy, and even the Vita Basins were given names around the same time as the Xbox Basin and will be used in the 2019-20 seasons (for Vita, it will be used once a tropical cyclone forms). Nintendo (Atlantic Imitating) This list is based off the Atlantic naming scheme. It uses the Alphabet from A-W (excluding Q and U). The names don't follow a male and female pattern. It's random. If a storm is significant or other basins use one of the names, then it's retired and never used again. However there's no replacement name since there's no six-year cycle. If all of the names are used on the list then there's a Joint Army/Navy Phonetic Alphabet or a name an everyday object or video game reference depending on what year it is. New names will be picked on October 2019 for the 2020 season. Sega (Pacific Imitating) This list of based off the Pacific naming scheme. It uses the letters A-Z (excluding Q and U) The names don't follow a male and female pattern. It's random. If a storm is significant then it's retired and never used again. However there's no replacement name since there's no six-year cycle. If all of the names are used on the list then there's a Joint Army/Navy Phonetic Alphabet or a name an everyday object or video game reference depending on what year it is. New names will be picked on March 2019 during the WMO during the 41st session of the Regional Association IV Hurricane Committee meeting for the 2021 season. Tomodachi (Central Pacific Imitating) This list is based off of the Central Pacific naming list with a few exceptions. It uses the letters Q,U,X,Y,Z. If all of those names were used, then the Hebrew Alphabet would be used. New names will be picked on October 2019 for the 2020 season. When a storm gets retired, it would not get replaced. Atari Ocean (West Pacific Imitating) Tropical cyclones that form in the Atari Ocean are classified as typhoons. They are given names when 10 minute sustained winds reached tropical storm force or at least 34 kn (39 mph; 63 km/h). They are a total of 50 names on the list. Names fit with certain themes.The names go from left to right. In places around Lake Kingdom, Mushroom World or Battlefield, Smashland, they have to cost at least 19 million USD or have killed 300 deaths to be retired. Unlike the other seasons, when a name gets retired, it will be replaced. The naming process will start in 2019. Xbox Ocean (North Indian Ocean Imitating) Tropical Cyclone that form in the Xbox Ocean are known as Cyclonic storms. When winds reach 34 kn (39 mph; 63 km/h) (3 minute sustained), they are named. These are used from left to right. Names that are so deadly and/or destructive are retired and replaced with a new name in the WMO meeting which usually occurs in the spring of the next year after a season. The naming process started in 2019. Moto Ocean (South-West Indian Ocean Imitating) Tropical Cyclones that form in the Moto Ocean are known as Cyclones. When winds reach 34 kn (39 mph; 63 km/h) (10 minute sustained), they are given a name. These are used from left to right. Names that are so deadly and/or destructive are retired by the WMO which usually occurs in the spring of the next year after a season. They do not rotate a regular basis. Instead, a huge list of names are used. This list comprise of the first 50 names and will be change once 25 names are used. Apple Ocean (Australian Basin Imitating) Tropical Cyclones that form in the Apple Ocean are called Cyclones. When winds reach 34 kn (39 mph; 63 km/h) (10 minute sustained), they are given a name. This list doesn't start back to A when a new season begins. Instead, it keeps going. When a tropical cyclone becomes deadly and/or destructive, the name gets retired and replaced with a new name by the WMO and VGMA. The list starts from List 1 and will keep going onto List 2 and so on. Galaxy Ocean (South Pacific Imitating) Tropical Cyclones that form in the Galaxy Ocean are called Cyclones. When winds reach 34 kn (39 mph; 63 km/h) (10 minute sustained), they are given a name. This list doesn't start back to A when a new season begins. Instead, it keeps going. When a tropical cyclone becomes deadly and/or destructive, the name gets retired and replaced with a new name by the WMO and VGMA. The list starts from List 1 and will keep going onto List 2 and so on. The C-D and J-K names are the same gender names. Vita Ocean (South Atlantic Imitating) Storms that form in the Vita Ocean are called hurricane like the Nintendo Ocean. These names won't start back to "A" since cyclogenesis is rare. It starts as soon as a storm forms. When storms become so deadly and/or destructive, the name gets retired and replace with a new one. Exhausted List This list for when all the names have been used in the Nintendo and Sega Basins. It goes in and even and odd number pattern depending on which section it is used. This covers letters A-Z. This list has the contents of the Joint Army/Navy Phonetic Alphabet or a name an everyday object or video game reference depending on what year it is. When a storm is known to be devastating or deadly, then the name gets retired and a replacement name is given. Hebrew Alphabet If the Tomodachi Basin's names are exhausted, then the Hebrew Alphabet system has to be used. The alphabet will start from Alef to Tav (excluding some letters). The letters pronounce as in the Latin letters not the letter itself. Notes